


Somewhere We Can Be Alone

by Yankingthechain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean is helping him, Dean is secretly in love with Cas, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Parties, Past Crowley and Cas, Sam Has Anxiety, Smut, Walking, bees are dying at an alarming rate, infidelity (not destiel related)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: Dean has been in love with Castiel since they were little, but he's only recently got to know him since Castiel started dating his best friend Crowley. After Crowley cheats on Cas at a party, the truth about how Dean has always felt comes out.And maybe the truth about how Cas feels comes out too.





	Somewhere We Can Be Alone

Whenever Castiel Novak had started dating Dean's best friend, Crowley, Dean's immediate thought had been, "Oh. Fuck." 

Everyone knew Castiel Novak, he was the cute dorky guy who was brilliant at physics and health sciences but hadn't the faintest clue where to start in English. He played on the soccer team and had the gorgeous calves to prove it, he was the only genuinely kind person in the entire school and Dean had been in love with him since kindergarten. 

It was a startling revelation that he made as a freshman, that he hadn't just wanted to be Castiel's friend, but his boyfriend. He wanted to hold his hand and make him happy and kiss him and hug him and push him down into the back seat of his car like he owned him and-and-

"Hello Crowley." Castiel greets casually, swinging a leg over their bench and settling in at the lunch table, Crowley leans over and barely looks up from his shepherds pie when he sucks Castiel's tongue into his mouth. Castiel seemed a bit embarrassed as Crowley's tongue plunders his mouth and he glances at Dean apologetically, Dean who was pointedly ignoring the pair of them, shovelling his own lunch into his mouth and Not (with a capital 'N') watching them.

He's not there, he's on a beach in Hawaii, or perhaps the moon (are there beaches on the moon?) anywhere that's not the cafeteria opposite the boy he loves and his asshole best friend. 

Crowley finally pulls away with an audible smack and goes back to his dinner without a word, Castiel glances at Dean across the table and waves, "Hello Dean,"

"Hey Cas." He grunts then remembers something Cas mentioned yesterday and looks up questionably, "How'd you do in your sociology quiz?" 

Castiel's eyebrows slid up in surprise and he smiles a little, "My sociology quiz?"

Dean gestures towards him with his fork and swallows before nodding, "Yeah you were stressing about it yesterday, it was after lunch wasn't it?"

Castiel blinks and says, "Yeah, I think it went alright-"

"Here Dean, have you got Mr.Akino's geography coursework finished?" Crowley interrupts and Dean's stomach plummets, if he fails this class then he's fucking out-

"Aw fuck-" he swears and clambers messily out of the bench, already slinging his bag over his shoulder, "Aw fuck he's gonna kill me-I'll see you later Castiel-" he's already pulling his half-done assignment out of his bag as he exits the lunch hall and heads in the direction of the nearest ICT room. 

In the end he scrapes past with a B minus, but it means he hasn't failed the entire class and that's enough for him. 

*************************************************

There's a party at Crowley's place on the Saturday, because he's a rich dickhead with parents who are constantly out of town, Dean offers to walk Cas there, because his brothers won't let him out of the house unless someone's there to pick him up. They don't like Dean much, but they like Crowley even less, plus, he's 'too busy with planning and stuff' to walk his boyfriend down a dark street. 

Dean doesn't really mind, it's Cas. He knows nothing that will ever happen between them, that Castiel is dating his best friend, but he likes just talking to Cas, he's pretty smart and he talks about the stars a lot. 

"Hey, Gabe, Cas about?" Gabriel's probably the most relaxed of Castiel's brothers, a senior in high school, a year above him and Cas. He likes Dean well enough, more than his other brothers do anyway, Dean had once shown up in the impala to drive Castiel to an art show out of town (Crowley was busy with something, choir practise maybe) and Michael had flat out refused to let them leave together until Castiel had yelled that they were just friends, it had been both mortifying and heartbreaking. 

"Yeah you guys are going to Crowley's party right?" At Dean's nod he sighs and shakes his head, "I hate that guy, I can't wake till Cassie gets some sense and dumps him."

Dean feels the same, but if Cas dumps Crowley then he'll have no reason to hang around with Dean anymore, and Dean would rather be his best man at his wedding rather than not get invited at all. 

"Gabe is that Crowley?" Castiel peaks his head around his brother and although he doesn't frown at the sight of Dean, he's obviously not pleased at the fact that his boyfriend wouldn't come pick him up.

"Sorry mate, it's not." Dean shrugs and looks down, momentarily hating the fact that he didn't have the balls to ask him out before Crowley did, "He was busy setting stuff up. I offered to come walk you though, so you wouldn't be alone."

Castiel blinks in surprise and slipped out past a smirking Gabriel, "You offered?"

He knows how transparent he is, always asking after Cas and walking him places and just generally being a lovesick dope in his presence, so he keeps his eyes on the ground and hopes that the streetlights don't catch the blush on his face, "Yeah, we gotta go through a bad neighbourhood to get to Crowley's, and I-uh-I know it pretty well."

He knows it pretty well because that's where he lives, with his little brother and his permanently absent father who doesn't technically know of their whereabouts. Usually he wouldn't leave Sammy on his own in the house, but he's out at his friend's house for the night so he figured he'd actually turn up to one of the parties he gets invited too.

"I'm not exactly a weakling Dean. I can defend myself." Castiel says defensively but he's smiling and probably just being nice to his boyfriend's creepy friend, Dean flushes even more and curses mentally, shoving a hand through his hair underneath his beanie and aiming for a polite grin. 

"Two is always better than one though, right?" 

Gabriel snorts in amusement and shoves his brother off the front step, "Oh go on Romeo, let the knight in shining armour save you!" He slams the door in their faces and Cas and Dean are left startled in the face of the silence that trails after him. 

Dean bites his lip and gestures to the path, "Shall we?"

Cas nods, and walks down the porch steps to the end of the driveway, after a brief moment of hesitation, Dean follows him. 

"You look nice, Dean." Castiel says and maybe Dean's blush triples, if legitimately possible, because honestly he chose this shirt because the colour blue was almost as pretty as Castiel's eyes. 

"If I looked half as good as you did, I'd never leave the mirror."

Did he say that? Did those words actually leave his mouth? Who the fuck does he think he is, Danny Devito? He's not cool! He can't pull off shit like that.

Thankfully, Castiel laughs and bumps his shoulder against Dean's playfully, "Y'know, you're actually a stand up guy, Dean. I dunno why Crowley gives you such shit all the time." 

Dean didn't really know what to say, he knew his best friend was a piece of shit, he knew it the day he met him freshman year and he knocked the books out of his hands, but he also knew that the reason he doesn't get beat up everyday in school is because he's friends with Crowley, and everyone else is afraid of Crowley. Hell, even Dean's a little afraid of Crowley. He yanked on the edges of his beanie and pulled it down a little more over his head, "He's Crowley." He says, as if it's an explanation. 

"Yep." Castiel said dryly, "He's Crowley." He looks around them at the neighbourhood, the rundown houses and overgrown weeds and sticks a little closer to Dean's side, their arms brushing every view seconds and making Dean's heart speed up dramatically. 

A friend of Dean's passes them, a big guy called Benny who's over six foot and built like a house, he looks terrifying and intimidating, but Dean's seen him wear an apron whilst making princess cupcakes for his little sisters, and he's a pretty cool guy. "Alright Dean?" Benny greets in passing, not stopping to talk to them and Dean nods back. 

"All good man?"

Castiel edges even closer if possible, and Benny grins, winking at Dean knowingly. "Y'all have a nice night." 

"Dean, do you live around here?"

It's a shithole, it really is. Especially when he compared it to Castiel's fucking Victorian mansion. The third step in his porch is missing and the screen door is hanging from the bottom hinges, but Dean's never been ashamed about the roof he worked hard to put over his little brother's head, and he's not going to start now. "That's it-number thirteen, well there's no actual number three anymore but it is thirteen."

Castiel looks curiously at it as they pass and points out, "You have a bee garden."

"Oh what? Yeah, Sammy, that's my little brother-"

"I know Sam's name, Dean."

"Yeah-yeah okay so, like, he's pretty upset because he's what, maybe twelve, nah he's not twelve until May, he's just a kid basically, and he tells me, 'Dean, bees are dying at an alarming rate' and he's genuinely panicking about the welfare of these bees and I'm like, 'shit Dean, the kid has enough stress about school, let's try and fix the bees for him' so I google it and it says to get these little house thingys, so, I get some wood, make like, this hive thing, stick it on the wall." He yanks at the cuffs of his hoodie and nods more to the path than Cas, "So yeah, we have some bees, the house constantly smells like pollen and honey, but Sammy doesn't wake me with nightmares about bees anymore so, I figured I did alright."

Castiel stops completing and put a hand on his arm so that Dean pauses as well, frowning in confusion, "What-you good man?"

"You built a solitary bee hive for your little brother because he was upset?" Castiel asks, a little incredulous and Dean looked at the structure he rigged up on the front facing wall. He didn't think it looked too bad, but maybe he's wrong, maybe it looks ridiculous and Castiel is laughing inside at how friggin' lame he is. 

"I mean, when Sammy gets stressed he doesn't sleep, or eat, and he's got anxiety? Pretty bad, he can't go into shops, and he gets a lot of nightmares so I do my best to help him change the things he stresses about," Dean looks at Cas and his pretty, shocked face and mutters, "Hey, you don't gotta tell me it's lame, I know-"

"I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable. Honestly, I think you're probably the sweetest guy I've ever met." 

If Dean had any balls, any at all, he'd kiss him. Just cup his cheeks and stare into those determined eyes and kiss him so sweetly that his teeth would rot and then he'd tell him to dump Crowley and to love him instead and he'll build him all the new gardens he wants. 

He doesn't do that, instead he asks lamely, "What would Crowley say if he heard you speak like that?"

Castiel frowns, the exact opposite of  
what Dean wants, the opposite of what Dean ever wants, "He doesn't own me."

"Yeah but generally, the guy you're dating is supposed to be the sweetest guy you've ever met." Dean explains and he can't help that his voice is a little harsh, because he couldn't stand there and listen to the boy he adores tells him he's sweet when he's already chosen Crowley, like everybody else choses Crowley. 

"Oh." Castiel utters and then he scowls again, and glares at the pavement as if it had personally offended him. "I mean-"

"Cas don't worry about it, but we'd better get a move on, we're already late." Dean interrupts and Castiel bites his lip and looks like he wants to argue, but Dean didn't wait for him to say anything, and sped up so that Castiel was forced to almost run in order to keep up with him. 

They make it to Crowley's house in record time, with Dean practically speed walking and Castiel keeping up with him pace for pace, and Dean's ready to drink, maybe flirt with some girls and pretend later when he's kissing them that they're actually guys, because maybe he's gay, like, fully gay, or maybe he's just in the mood to get fucked tonight. He likes girls, likes how soft they are and their pretty mouths, but he wants a guy right now-any guy, to push him down and show him a good time.

It's probably just after spending some time with Cas, the dude is the most subtly dominating guy he's ever met, it's kind of hot. 

So not kind of, it's really hot. 

Dean flings open the door and immediately shut it, jumping in front of it and blocking the doorway "Castiel don't go in there."

Castiel scowls prettily and tries to push him out of the way, "Not funny Dean, let me past."

"Cas, I'm being serious. You don't wanna go in there."

The blue eyed boy rolls his eyes skyward and annouces, "Dean, don't be ridiculous. It's a party. Of course I want to go in there."

"Cas. Don't."

Castiel looks at him and spots the silent message he's trying to convey and something in his face crumples, "Oh," he whispered, biting his lip for like the fifth time that night, "Dean,"

"I'm so sorry-I-I can't believe he'd do this-"

"Just-who is it?"

Dean reaches a hand out and grips Castiel's shoulder tightly, "Man, we can leave, we can just go home right now and not ever talk to him again-"

"Dean." Something in Castiel's voice is broken, and Dean's heavy heart aches, his pretty blue eyes are already filling up with tears and he's wringing his hands together like they're dishcloths, "Dean, please, who is it?"

Dean closes his eyes, "It's Meg, Cas, it's Meg."

Meg Masters is Castiel's best friend, she's his Crowley. His bad influence and generally toxic person that does nothing but drag him down and apparently, mack on his boyfriends. 

"I'm so sorry Cas, I'm so sorry."

"Let me through, Dean, I need to-oh god, I don't know what I need to do." He's breathing pretty heavily, near hyperventilating and Dean recognises the sign of a panic attack from all his time dealing with Sam. 

"Okay sit down? Yeah, okay, let's sit down on the steps." He leads them over to the porch and Castiel thunks down hard, he sits beside him and rubs his back. "Okay, gotta breathe Cas, yeah? In and out, in and out. Lather, rinse and repeat that shit, just, in-and-out." Castiel breathes in time with his instructions and asks, in a tiny shattered voice. 

"Did you know? Was this-was it some kind of prank?"

"What the fuck, Cas? No! Of course not-look; Crowley's an asshat, but I didn't know he was this big of a douche." Dean defends and Cas nods, putting his head in his hands and shaking his head. 

"I need to go break up with him."

"Are you ready? Because dude, if you're not, then we can wait until you are."

Castiel breathes in deeply and stands up, "I can do it, I'm at least two foot taller than him if he starts something, I can finish it." He looks at the door and says, "I just really hate confrontation."

"I'll have your back." Dean promises, "No matter what happens, I'll have your back."

"But Dean he's your friend."

"Nah man, Charlie Bradbury's my friend. Benny, is my friend. Jesus Cas, you're my friend. Crowley? He's not my friend, not after this." Not after breaking Castiel's heart. 

"You're so lovely Dean. Thank you." Castiel says and the fact that he's so earnest about what he's saying is legitimately adorable. Dean knows that he means it, because Castiel doesn't lie, if he gives you a compliment then you should take it as gospel. "Okay-I'm ready. Let's go."

Castiel strides into the fray, and doesn't even falter when he catches sight of Crowley pushing Meg up against a wall, he just grabs his shoulder and pulls him off her, "Crowley, what the hell!?"

Crowley glances up at him hazily and it's clear he's taken something because he's eyes are barely focusing, "Cas-fuck off-Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah I can actually, Crowley, you're my boyfriend, I can't believe you!" Castiel shouts and Crowley snarls back at him, his face twisted up into a mean little scowl. 

"I'm not your boyfriend Cassie, I just enjoyed you. But I'm done with that now, you've bored me and honestly? I'm a little embarrassed to think about it really. Honestly, you're not much, not much at all."

Dean's not violent, he's not because he can't risk getting involved with the police because they'll take Sammy away from him, but at that moment, he would've killed him if it wasn't for Castiel yanking him back, he's barely aware that he's in a fight until he gets slugged in the eye and then Castiel's arms are around his waist and he's getting dragged out bodily of the room, still kicking and screaming. 

Dean pushes out of Castiel's hold as soon as they're outside and paces up and down the small porch, ignoring his skinned knuckles and throbbing eye. 

"You didn't need to do that, he was right." Castiel whispers and Dean's heart breaks. 

"Of course I needed to fucking do that Cas-Jesus Christ, you're amazing, you're literally the best fucking person in that hell hole we call a school and you're not boring, or embarrassing or fucking anything he said. Dear God Cas, he should have felt lucky to date you-" Dean's voice falters out and he stops pacing, "You got hit." 

Castiel shrugs, presses the tip of his finger against his sore eye and grimaces, "I guess we match." He says, attempting a smile, instead, the corners of his mouth turns down and he cries instead. 

"Aw Cas." Dean whispers, he doesn't hesitate in crowding close and tugging him into an embrace, if this was any other day, he'd be memorising the heat of him against his body, how amazingly they fit together. As it happens, it's not Dean's moment, he's comforting a friend and that's all. "I'm so sorry, buddy, let me walk you home?"

"No, no, it's fine, it's out of your way and you already walked me here and did so much for me-"

"C'mon, Cas, let me walk you home."

Castiel nods in acceptance, although he still looks pretty fucking miserable, "Yes please Dean."

Dean swings his arm around his shoulders and walks down the steps with him tucked against his body like that, it's only then that he can feel the way that Castiel is starting to shiver. 

"Hey, are you cold?"

"No-no I'm fine, I promise Dean, you don't need to do that-" it's too late as Dean's already yanking off his hoodie and forcing Castiel's arms into it, he hesitates with his hat, before taking it off and settling it gently over Castiel's ears. 

"There." He says, zipping up the jacket for him and feeling way too proud of himself, "You're all warm now."

But Castiel isn't paying attention, instead he's looking at the top of his head, "Dean, your hair."

Dean frowns self-consciously and runs a hand through it, its messy from being under his hat but it's relatively clean, and he hasn't sweated that much so it's not too damp. "Yeah?"

"I've never seen it-I thought it was darker but, you're blond." Cas grins a little crookedly, and even though there are tear tracks on his face, he still looks stunning standing in the street lights. 

"I-yeah, I'm blondish. Have you really never seen my hair before?" 

Castiel links their arms together and they continue to walk down the street, "No, you've always been wearing this hat. I can't recall a time I've ever seen you without it."

Dean shrugs, "It's my lucky hat, I don't really take it off much."

Castiel's hands shoot up to take it off, "Oh god I'm sorry-" but Dean's hands are already there, chasing them away. 

"Dude, fuck off. I put it on you, besides. It looks nice on you, really, um, really cute."

"Honestly, Dean. You're such an amazing person, you're so supportive and great. I wish you were gay, then I could date you."

Dean snorts, "Dude what do you mean, 'you wish' I was gay?"

Castiel laughed a little uncomfortably, "I mean, are you gonna beat me up if I explain-?"

"No, what the fuck? Cas, c'mon."

Cas waves a hand dismissively, "I had to ask. Okay so like, all through middle school and basically up until I started dating Crowley, I had this huge crush on you, like, massive crush. But I figured I wasn't going to turn you, so, whenever Crowley asked me out, I went figured 'why not'."

Dean's heart has stopped working, his ears are ringing and his eyes have fallen out of his head, "You're kidding right."

Cas frowns, "Dean, I'm sorry-"

"No-tell me that's a joke."

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"Cas I'm bisexual. As in, I like dudes as well. I really like dudes, I think I may lean towards dudes." Dean babbles and then he stops and they're in the middle of his street and he wonders if he's going to say it, if he's going to say it for the first time out loud to Cas, if he's going to finally tell him, if now is the time.

"Cas, I'm, fuck, I'm so fucking in love with you."

Castiel's mouth drops open and Dean laughs as the weight of the world practically drips off his shoulder and lands on the sidewalk, "Man, I've always had a thing for you, and whenever you started dating Crowley I figured you just chose him."

"Dean-I-l-"

"Dude, it's fine. Don't worry about it. You had a crush on me once, it's cool."

"Dean I didn't choose Crowley, I just didn't know you were an option." Castiel laughs a little incredulously, "I can't believe this is happening. I-Gabriel told me but I thought you were just being nice-"

"Castiel I drove you to an art show. I hate art, but you made it so much fun that I went back the next day with my little brother. Of course I fucking loved you." Dean grins and honestly, he doesn't care if Castiel doesn't return his feelings because he's free-he's legitmately free and it's possibly the best feeling in the entire world. 

He closes his eyes and tilts his face up to the moonlight and spreads his arms out, he must look ridiculous but he's free-he's no longer carrying this secret around inside him like a ticking time bomb because it's exploded and he's free, and Cas-Cas isn't running away in horror, he's not even yelling he's-he's-he's kissing him. 

Castiel grips his face in his two hands and pulls away to pant hotly into the space between them, he grins with his eyes still closed and Dean's in heaven with an angel, it's the only explanation. "Dean, I love you. Oh, I love you so much. I tried to be your friend but you're, Dean, you remember what I like and you ask me how my day was and fuck, you built your brother a bee house so that he wouldn't have nightmares and Dean, I love you." 

Dean's lighter than air, he feels like that dude from singing in the rain where he yells and sings and dances in the street but he can't sing, or dance and there are kids sleeping so instead he grabs Cas around the waist and spins him, "Fuck, are you being serious?"

"As a heart attack." Castiel beams and Dean doesn't care how shitty the night has ended up because Castiel loves him-he loves him. He kisses him again, just because he can, and his mouth feels soft against his and whenever Castiel licks into his mouth, he shudders and can't help the moan that slips through his lips. 

"God. You're hot. You should come back to mine." Castiel whispers and maybe they should take it slow, maybe they should go on a date first, even a couple dates, meet each other's parents and give each other promise rings. But to be fair, Dean's been privately classifying all their coffee trips and art galleries as dates in his head, and Dean doesn't really have any parents and he'd propose right now if Castiel would say yes, so if Cas wants to fuck him, then he is down for that. 

Also, if Cas wants to sit on opposite sides of the sofa and watch Star Trek then he is also down for that, he just wants to be near him. 

"Are you sure?" Dean asks, even though he can barely think his heart is racing that fast, "My place is free? And probably closer."

Castiel shakes his head and winds his arms around Dean's waist, dragging him closer, "Since I was fourteen I've wanted you in my bed, you're not gonna take that away from me now." 

 

Dean nods dumbly and lets himself be dragged along by his hands the twenty minute walk back to Cas' house. "It's only Gabe in, and he won't care what we do."

"I like Gabe." Dean says idiotically, "He's pretty cool."

"He was rooting for you." Cas tells him and immediately Gabriel goes up ten awesome points in his mind. 

He doesn't even greet his brother once they're in the house, just drags Dean straight up the stairway and down a long corridor. He throws open a plain white door and basically shoves him into his bedroom, Dean staggers backwards into the room, attempting to regain his balance as Cas locks the door behind them and advances.

"Cas-we should talk-"

"Don't wanna talk-" Castiel says, mouthing hotly at the stubble underneath Dean's jawline and making him forget about everything he was trying to say. He drags his own hat off Castiel's head and fists his hands in Castiel's hair and the other boy whimpers at the rough treatment against Dean's wet skin, pulling Dean closer to him. 

"I think we should-I dunno Cas-"

"Do you not, um," Castiel pulls away almost completely and bites at his lip, Dean wants to be the one to bite it for him. "Do you not want me, that way? Because we don't have to do anything. I just thought, I dunno, maybe you did. I didn't ask, I'm sorry."

Dean's heads reeling and he can't really find the words to tell Castiel exactly how he feels so instead he takes Cas' hand by the wrist and places it on the front of his jeans. Even the gentle warmth from Castiel's barely there touch is enough for Dean's jaw to clench and his eyes to shut tightly. "Trust me, Cas. I want you. I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

Castiel flexes his hand curiously and Dean lets out a puff of air, "Dude-talk first."

"Fine, yes, we can sit down, if you like?" Castiel asks, dragging his hand away and leading Dean to sit on his bed. It's a queen sized one, so that if things do progress then there shouldn't be a bother of them falling off, and the comforter has Star Trek on the front, Dean knew that Castiel was a fan, they'd gone to the midnight premier of the new releases together, but he didn't know that he was fan enough to have an obviously custom made-that, or else he missed the episode where Kirk and Spock made out-duvet cover. 

Dean grabs both of Castiel's hands and pulls them into his lap, staring hard at them and memorising the feel of Castiel's grasp in his, "I just want you to know that, I don't want just this. Obviously-you're absolutely beautiful and if you want to sleep with me then hallelujah, I'll be the last person to stop you, but I also want to hold your hand in the corridor and take you on dates and go to prom together and all the cheesy crap-" Dean swallows audibly, and looks up at Cas, prepared for rejection. 

"You want to be my boyfriend?"

Dean ducks his head again and can't help the blush that spreads across his cheek, "I'd really like that, if that's something you'd like."

Castiel's grinning, wide and gummy and making little crinkles appear in the corners of his eyes, "Of course I want that-I've always wanted that." He leans over and kisses him, just a barely there press of their mouths together that quickly turns slick and dirty, Castiel practically fucking Dean's mouth with his tongue. 

Dean scrambles into the other boy's lap and Castiel's big hands go immediately to Dean's ass, squeezing it through his jeans. "Want you to fuck me-please-" Dean whispers into the heat of Castiel's mouth, and the soccer player's aching groan is enough of an answer for him to start dragging them out of their clothes. 

Dean spends the next ten minutes giggling nervously as Castiel swears profusely and fights with his shoe laces. "I'm sorry-they're always a fucking nightmare-they're not broken in yet-" Dean didn't care really, because by that stage Castiel was shirtless and he was enthralled by the jagged cut of his hip bones into his trousers. It felt a bit weird to be naked whilst Castiel was still half-dressed, but at the same time, it didn't feel weird at all. 

As soon as Castiel manages to kick his baseball boots off and wrangle his jeans and boxers down around his ankles, Dean leans over and takes the head of his cock into his mouth. Castiel bucks up, swearing in surprise and Dean moans, pushing down even further. He felt big in his mouth, really big, and Dean was drooling ridiculously around him, he couldn't fit everything into his mouth, and what he couldn't fit he wrapped his hand around and met his strokes evenly. 

It wasn't the first time Dean had sucked a dick, but likely it was the first time Cas had ever gotten his sucked. 

"Dear fuckin' fuck-Jesus Christ Dean-no fucking warning at all-gonna fuckin' come if you don't stop-"

Cas was a swearer. It was amazing. 

Dean pulls off with a lewd slurp and Castiel drags him off the floor and back onto his lap, falling backwards so that Dean was hovering above him. "You're amazing-you're so fucking amazing-I adore you-" Castiel says rapturous and Dean kisses him hard, unable not too. 

"Wanted to do that for so long." He confesses and Castiel laughs. 

"Funnily enough, I've wanted you to do that for so long." 

Dean grins and kisses him a bit more and Castiel's fingers drift up to his chest, brutally playing with his nipples and making Dean keen ridiculously. 

"Don't think I'm going to last long enough for you to fuck me." He whispers, ashamed of his stamina and Castiel grins at him. 

"Thank fuck, I'm so close."

"Wanted to get fucked though." Dean kisses the look of surprise of the other boy's face, "Wanted to feel you in me." 

"I'll finger you-if you want that. I've got lube in that drawer." Dean almost puts Castiel's eye out as he scrambles across the bed to the aforementioned drawer and finds it, throwing it to him. 

Castiel opens it and squeezes some out onto his fingers, he blows on it to warm it up and with the other hand, he beckons Dean forward again. Dean basically lunges for him, desperate for it and Castiel laughs breathlessly as he slides his wet fingers down Dean's read and circle promisingly around his hole. 

"This good?" Dean grins and nods, pushing back and Castiel takes pity on him, sliding a finger in to the first knuckle and making him shudder. "Still okay?" Dean can't answer, he's too busy working back on that finger and trying to get it to go deeper, to hit the spot inside him that makes his nerves sing. 

Castiel fucks him with one finger for a while, until Dean's crouched over him with his forehead on his collarbone, basically panting against his skin. 

"You're amazing Dean, so beautiful like this-"

"Another one-please Cas-" Dean blames the fact that he's about to go off as soon as Castiel's second finger works it's way inside him is based on the reasoning that he is a horny teenage boy having sex with the person he's been in love with since he was a little kid for the first time. As soon as he gets the blissful burn of that initial stretch the moan that rips out from his mouth would have been enough for anyone in the house to know exactly what they were doing. 

Dean loves the feeling, he could never describe it to anyone without sounding ridiculous but it's the intensity of the pleasure that he gets whenever Castiel's fingers nudge against that spot for the first time. As soon as Castiel realises what he's done, he targets the spot so that he hits it dead on with each dragging thrust. After that, Dean's basically done for. 

His dick is throbbing between them but he makes no move to touch it, figuring that he's close right now just from some fingering that it's possible that he may go off without the added stimulation. 

He struggles up to Castiel's mouth and kisses him wetly, too far gone to do much else but moan whenever Castiel bites at his mouth and then laves over the sting with his tongue. Castiel thrusts up against his hip and catches the head of his dick against Dean's, Castiel grins and shudders beautiful. 

"Fuck." He whispers, aligning them properly and starting a rolling rhythm that matches the one he's using to fuck Dean with. 

"Oh-fuck-baby-love you-love-Cas-!" Dean's voice is more of a strangled whimper as he's forced of the edge of ecstasy in a blissful wave of wonderful that builds in his stomach and sends a parade through his nervous system. His back bows and his hand scrabbles for purchase in Castiel's hair and he yanks hard. 

Castiel swears and kisses his slack mouth, thrusting up desperately in a chase for completion, Dean manages to work a hand between them and get a grip on him, pulling him off quickly and swiping over the heads, using all the tricks he knows of to get him off as fast as possible, it works, there's barely a two minutes pause between the time Dean comes and the time Castiel spills over his fingers with a gorgeous moan of Dean's name. 

Dean lies on top of his chest all too content to go to sleep like that, sideways on his boyfriend's bed, not even under the covers. "We gotta-gotta get under the duvet, in case someone comes in." 

Dean laughs a little breathlessly, a little embarrassed at how loud he'd gotten towards the ending, "Yeah, sorry Cas, I think they knew what we were doing."

Castiel grips his head firmly and kisses him so hard that Dean can barely keep up, "Do not apologise-the noises you made, they were gorgeous. You're gorgeous." 

Dean flushes, and gets under the covers at Castiel's urging. The other boy curls up facing him and after some internal debating, Dean takes Castiel's hand in his. "I really do love you," he promises and Castiel grins with his eyes closed, tipping forward so that his forehead was pressed against Dean's, it made butterflies beat hard in his chest. 

"I really love you too, Dean Winchester."

***********************************************

It's light when he wakes up, to a constant buzzing from his jeans on the floor, he drags himself out of Castiel's octopus like embrace and digs his phone out of the fabric, it's barely past six am and he's got several missed calls and unanswered texts from Sam. 

Dean dials his number immediately, "Buddy, hey, what's wrong?"

"Dean-" Sam's voice comes on over the speaker, "Dean can you come get me? I'm sorry-"

"No hey, you're fine, slow down Sammy is something wrong?"

"I just-I had a nightmare. A bad one-and like, I have clean clothes but I'm so embarrassed and, I'd like to leave. I really would."

Dean knows what's happened, Sam's had a nightmare about Dad and wet himself. He's not yet twelve, and barely in middle school and but still, he's mortified about it. His heart breaks for the little guy, "Sammy, I know you've been fighting me on this, but I think it's time we see a therapist."

"Dean! No! I'm managing-"

"Sam, I don't want you to manage your whole life. You don't deserve that. Please buddy, one session and if it doesn't help then we'll try something new."

Sam's voice is very small when he next speaks, "Can you please come get me?"

Dean sighs, "Of course Little-Man, I can be there in half an hour."

Sam hangs up with a goodbye and Dean looks at his phone sadly. He'd thought that Sammy was coping better, and he had, he used to have bad nightmares every night but now it was infrequent, but Dean had been researching and there was a child's therapist called Missouri who lived nearby who would be willing to take on Sammy. Plus, she was an old friend of their mom's, from way before the accident, so she was going to give them rates that Dean could afford. 

"Everything okay, Dean?" Castiel's voice shocks him and he jumps, putting a hand over his heart as his boyfriend hooks his chin over his shoulder and slides his arms around his waist. 

"Yeah, Sammy's had a nightmare and I need to leave so I can go get him." Dean says and Castiel tenses and begins withdrawing from him, Dean catches his wrist and tangles their fingers, turning around to kiss him. 

"You should come, meet him. He's great. He's my best friend which is lame but true anyway." Dean turns so that Castiel can look him in the eye, "I'm not done with you Cas, trust me, I'm not leaving because I want to."

"Yeah?"

"Course not Cas, we're dating now, I fucking love you man, I don't plan on letting you go ever."

Castiel grinned, low and lazy and beautiful, "I can work with that."

Dean kisses him softly and mutters grumpily against his mouth, "You'd better."

Castiel's laughter is muffled slightly by the sound of Gabriel's fist pounding on the wall, but honestly, Dean's never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel yessssssss lol this is sucky because I'm exhausted and untalented but everyone loves a highschool au so please enjoy and comment if you liked it or have any drabbles or anything that you want me to do! Let me know! I'm on summer so I'm free to write whenever and whatever!
> 
> -YTC


End file.
